Sugar
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: It was as if the world had stopped, and the lights seemed even brighter, his heart even warmer, and her smile even more lovely.


**A/N: Ok, so this takes place after the end of the Kanon 2006 series, about a year later. Ayu is doesn't remember anything that happened between her and Yuuichi, but he and Nayuki do. **

**Also thanks to Laura Schiller for the suggestion of a glossary for those that might not understand the japanese words I used!**

**Hai: yes**

**Daijobu: I'm alright/Are you all right?**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Matte: wait**

**Okaa-san: mother**

**Usotsuki: liar**

**Nani: what**

**Owari: end**

**That being said, please continue reading! **

* * *

Sunset always seemed most beautiful during winter. 

Twilight's last embers cast faint golden beams onto the slowly drifting snowflakes. They fell lightly onto a town plaza, bustling with cheery residents. Their muffled chatter and laughs filled the crisp air as the busy crowds moved through the light dustings of snow. They paid no heed to the beautiful scene, instead being far too preoccupied with last-minute Christmas purchases. None of them noticed the sun's dying hues over the horizon or the young girl who sat quietly apart from them, bathed in the afternoon glow, waiting.

She was bundled in a bulky overcoat with a scarf tied around her neck, a small heap of colorfully wrapped presents piled next to her. Her face was tilted upward to the streaked sky, lightly colored eyes and mind far away from where she sat.

_The snow is so pretty… it's just like powder on a doughnut_, o_r frosting on a cookie. _

The girl lowered her head, azure bangs hiding the slight frown creasing her face.

_Hmm…a cookie…I probably should make him buy one for me. _

She let out a breath at the thought, watching the fog release from her mouth into the air.

_Maybe two or three and some cocoa to go with it. And he'll pay for it. _

She sat, unmoving and deep in thought, then slowly stood, laying a wrapped parcel from her lap carefully on the bench. Stretching her tired limbs, she spun in a circle, boots crunching on the packed ground and long hair whipping around her.

"Mmm, it feels good to move around after sitting for such a long time," she chirped, watching the world whirl by, a vivid blur of brilliant light.

_It was a similar sunset to another long ago. She had been looking for him everywhere, a childish enthusiasm fueling her heart. Today was the day. She was going to tell him. _

_He was easily her best friend, and they were cousins too…but it had taken her a while to summon enough courage to finally tell him her feelings. She loved him. It was as simple as that. As simple as the sky was blue and the grass was green. It was stronger than a child's love, but not as deep as maturity. She didn't dwell on these facts though, the fear of him leaving before she could tell him outweighed them._

_She found him, finally, as the sun was just about to disappear, perched on a bench, eyes and face downcast. But she was too excited and anxious to notice, and the snow in her hands was cold._

"_Yuuichi…" she began. Slowly, then faster, she confessed what she had been hiding, emotions rushing in a torrent of eagerness and a flushed face. _

"_I made this for you," she finished, shyly offering the boy her molded handful of snow. A snow bunny glistened in her hands. "I know it's not very good-"_

_He jumped to his feet and yelled. She had been so startled that she had stepped back. His hand swung down, and she cried out, flinching, but the blow she had expected landed, instead of on her body, onto the carefully packed snow in her cupped hands. It crumbled and fell to the ground. _

_He ran away from her, each step echoing in her empty heart and imprinting itself in her memory. She had stared blankly after him, still standing in the same position, arms slightly outstretched and hands placed as if still holding something._

_She stayed there for a very long time. _

She soon slowed to a stop dizzily, regaining her balance and bouncing on her toes. The plaza was nearly deserted, where had the time gone? The sun had set and the stars were starting to emerge. She rubbed her arms, trying to keep some warmth in her small frame.

She could leave, but no, that was out of the question. She couldn't leave him here alone. But it was cold and getting late, Okaa-san would be waiting…

"Yuuichi…" she murmured. "I'm always left waiting, aren't I?"

"Oy! Nayuki!"

She turned at the sound of the familiar voice, her look of surprise quickly sobering to a frown.

"Usotsuki."

* * *

A laden Yuuichi was trying to coax a pouting Nayuki to forgive him. 

"Gomen, Nayuki, the line was so long and the customers in front of me just seemed in the mood to fight over prices, and then they were out of stock so I had to go to another store, and…you're still mad, aren't you?"

Mad? She wished she could be. But she could never bring herself to be angry with him, and she couldn't help but hate that sometimes…

"Ne, Nayuki? Daijobu?" His worrying voice and hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Mm? Oh, gomen, daijobu," she said, a false smile quickly hiding her troubled features.

But she gasped suddenly as Yuuichi dropped the packages and pulled her toward him. Wordlessly, his eyes searched her face. Nayuki blushed at their closeness and avoided his gaze.

"Yuuichi, really, daijobu...just tired from waiting so long." She attempted a smile. "I'd feel better though if you bought me some cookies as repayment."

After gathering up the strewn items, he had led her to the closest store. As he paid for her cookies, Nayuki stared out the shop window. It was snowing harder now, if she had still been sitting outside, she would've been covered in snow. Just like when they met after those seven long years. She giggled at the memory.

"Feeling better, Nayuki?"

She looked back toward the grinning Yuuichi, but could easily make out traces of concern in his eyes. She smiled and accepted the cookies from him.

"Arigato, Yuuichi! And they're sugar strawberry, my favorite kind too! You remembered!"

He seemed pleased by this remark, and they went back outside, where Yuuichi attempted to steal a cookie, earning a whack on the arm and a scolding. They stood side by side now, quietly outside the store, Nayuki nibbling on her cookies and Yuuichi shifting the gifts in his arms.

"We'd better get going now," he said as Nayuki finished the last one. "Akiko-san must be waiting for us."

"Matte, Yuuichi," said Nayuki, setting down her gifts and brushing her hands off. "Just one second."

The moon was out now, silver beams and street lamps illuminating the streets and brightly lit stores. She inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the night air possible, and extended her arms out to her sides. Face tilted to the evening sky, she began to twirl in the gentle snowfall, hair fanning out behind her.

She loved the feeling of cool air surging around her, the moonlight shining and snowflakes softly melting upon contact with her heated skin. Her heart swelled as with emotion as the world whirled by. She was happy…but not really. He was here, he liked it here, he liked her but…he didn't…he couldn't…Ayu already…

And moisture was forming, trickling down her cheeks and flying away, sparkling in the light. But she had to stop the tears, she didn't want him to see her like this, she was stronger now, she could move on- but in her heart she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't.

And arms were suddenly folding themselves around her, pulling her close to warmth and comfort.

"G-gomen," she laughed feebly into his coat. "I d-don't know why-"

"It's alright," Yuuichi interrupted firmly. "I'm here for you, Nayuki."

But he didn't feel that way about her, he would never love her, see her how she saw him, because he already loved someone else, someone who didn't even remember any more…

"Nayuki. Ne, Nayuki."

"H-hai?" She was desperately trying to stem the flow of tears, but gentle hands caught her wrists and wiped them for her.

"Don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset."

Slowly, her hiccoughs subsided, but Yuuichi still held her close.

"Did you know?" he murmured. "I used to know a girl when I was younger. She was a very close friend of mine, and before I left her town to go back to school, she told me something. I was very upset before then because another one of my friends was seriously injured. I angrily pushed her away because I was upset over something else. But that's no excuse for how I treated her. I think she still hurts from that."

Nayuki was silent.

"I want to tell her I'm sorry. Because she always has been there for me, always helped and understood, never questioned. I want her to forgive me…for forgetting. I always relied on her, but ignored her when she told me something very important. Especially now, when someone important to me doesn't even remember…I need her to move on, I need you, Nayuki and I …really like you…will you forgive me?"

She raised her head from his coat, wide eyes meeting his sincere ones. It was as if the world had stopped, and the lights seemed even brighter, his heart even warmer, and her smile even more lovely. Yuuichi laughed suddenly.

"There's powdered sugar on your nose."

Embarrassedly, she brushed it, and some tears, away, and whispered something inaudible.

"Nani?"

"Hai," she whispered. "I already forgave you."

_Owari._

* * *

**Ok, so I myself think this fic fell short, the ending is based on Nayuki's "good ending" in the original game. I love this pair, they're my Kanon OTP, so no flaming! Arigato and please comment with constructive criticism!**


End file.
